Helga's Adventure
by Crystal-Buu
Summary: Helga Pataki, who is a paranormal investigator finds that even though Arnold died saving his parents years ago, hes not far gone.
1. Chapter 1

"I can come over tomorrow afternoon and take a look at everything, and the area I and my team will have to investigate at, ok" I said as I hung up my cell, So many calls so little time, as a Paranormal Investigator, thats how life is. My name Is Helga Pataki,I am now 19, I have had tragic things happen in my life, I decided to become a Paranormal expert when The love of my life died, Arnold Shortman, he died attempting to save his parents in the Jungle, his parents are alive, but he died, in a battle between him and an enemy blocking his parents from leaving.  
How I miss Arnold, what would he have looked like in todays time? I would have liked to know, would we have gotten married? had children? dated even?

I walked over to my kitchen and sipped a cup of my coffee, I had moved out of the house as soon as I turned 18, Olga has been married for a few years now, to a nice man I guess. Bob and Miriam were ok, they still fight every now and then though.

I was about to turn on my tv, when I heard a crash in my bedroom, I ran into my room and to my suprise, my old locket I had of Arnold when I was 9 had fallen to the floor, part of i was broken, how had that had happened? Just then as I started to pick it up, My tv came blasting on, I had to turn it down before the neighbors complained, as they have done that before, not like I would do anything with anyone TO make any noise,I hadnt dated but only once, and he did not feel right, I was still a virgin, Always waiting for Arnold, even though he was dead.

I sat down to watch TAPS, There was a marathon going on, it was weird to see them on during the day though.

I heard my phone ringing, I answered and it was Pheobe, I still spoke to her almost everyday, she was now married to Gerald, they had started dating back in junior high.

"hey Pheobe, whats up?"

"not alot Helga, How about you?'

"oh you know the usual, things falling off of shelves, tv came on"

"have you ever thought that you were being haunted Helga?"

"oh who would haunt me Pheobe, I dont have any dead relatives or friends that would..."

"what Helga?"

"you know Pheobe, you might be right"

"Helga, I acualy called to ask you if you wanted to go out on a girls day out tomorrow? Gerald is going fishing with his father"

"sure Pheebs, why not? what time and where?"

"hmm, how about the mall at about noon?"

"I have a house to take a look at tommorrow afternoon though"

"Well, we could make it for, 2 then Helga, does that sound ok?"

"yeah thats fine Pheebs, See you then" I hung up the phone and sat back, wondering if it could be, no could it? Arnold haunting me? as a wiccan there are spells I could do to make him come all the way out, I have studied about spells to make someone alive again, to bring him back to live, but it was impossible, and sometimes messing with that could be dangerous, and I dont even know if its him yet. I do know there is a legend of a sword that when used in a spell can bring someone back to life, but that is only a legend and I dont even know where it could be, as I thought about it, my tv went wild and tunred onto a station that was speaking fo the jungle life, then I heard the announcer say "San Lorenzo"

"Hey, I wasnt watching this!" I tried turning the channel but my tv refused, I tried getting up and changing it from the tv,unplugging it and everything,i would not go off, it kept repeating,San Lorenzo, over and over again.

What was going on? Today things were getting a little out of control, things were never like this, until today, thinsg are going hey wire, for some reason.

"Hel...ga"

I heard a voice...

"Helga!"

"HELGA!" I turned, but there was no one there, I was a ghost hunter being haunted.

"Its, in the Jungle, our Jungle Helga"

I heard a small boyish voice say

"STOP!" I screamed, and suddenly the tv went off, and all seemed calmer after a few moments, I decided to take a few pictures of my apartment, but nothing wa sin them, my camera was a digital fuji film,which should pick up anything pretty much.

what did that voice mean? and who is it? I need to get away for a while, I put on my coat and left, it was fall, october, Arnolds birthday would have been today, I cry thinking about it, maybe I will go see his grave today, I will take my equipment with me, a Ghost Hunter never goes to a cemetery without a cam and an evp. 


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the stairs from my apartment, I felt a cold feeling behind me, I looked back, but nothing was there, so I carried on out the front door of the building, and walked to my car. My car was from the 90s, but it drives fine, and its not a gas guzzler, when I got it, it was a dark blue, but I decided to paint it black, even though I have always had a thing for pink, riding around Hillwood in a hot pink car would look kind of weird. I got this car from a good friend of mine, I met her about 2 years ago, her name is Heather, shes OK I guess,but she is very feminine. As I rode down the road, I drove past the road that would take me past The boarding house, I felt an odd sensation, like I could have cried, so I backed up and turned, I did it right in the middle of the road by accident, and some guy beeped at me, oh well, I hope he knows what a middle finger means. I drove slowly down past Arnold's old house, I could feel my heart pounding, and my eyes swelling up with tears again,I had to go, so I drove away.

I could feel my cheeks becoming red, and goosebumps on my skin, while I thought of Arnold and remembered his bravery when he saved his parents. Only 3 times I felt his lips on mine but that was 3 time I will never forget, and these thoughts haunt me, every night and day.

I arrived at the Cemetery, the wind was blowing through my hair that I had let down, it had been that way since Arnold died, I still have my pink bow, but I have it locked in my safe back at my apartment, along with my books of poems and part of my old shrine, and my locket always stays beside my bed on the night stand. I walked around the cemetery, with my camera in hand, I took some photos but nothing was showing up, it did not matter what time of day it was, although night time was preferred, not sure of why though. I found Arnold's grave, and sat down in front of it, I slightly touched his name that was engraved on the large white stone, I leaned my head up against it, and closed my eyes, I saw it, everything that happened years ago, how he saved his parents lives, I tried saving him, giving him mouth to mouth, anything I could, but nothing worked, and I guess this is how it was meant to be, and I refuse to marry anyone or be with anyone else, even if that means me being an old maid, Arnold was and will always be the only boy for me. I attempted to put my arms around the cold stone, but I could not, it was far to wide, it was tall and wide, with an angel on top of it, and read Arnold's name,birth and death date. I knew I wanted to cry again, but I did not

"Oh Arnold, How I miss you...My Love..." I sat down and put my back up against his stone

"I wish you could be here with me, Oh how I wish" just then I felt the wind come to a stop, and I smelled a familiar smell, one that I remember all too well, Arnold's hair and his body scent, I closed my eyes, just for a moment and re-opened them, I saw nothing or no one, I felt let down a little bit, so I closed them again

"Arnold, I would do anything to bring you back to life, anything"

suddenly I felt a warmth around me like arms holding me, I just sat there, on the cold ground that I could no longer feel, and went with this feeling.

"Arnold, please if that's you, say something"

"Hel..ga" I heard a whisper

"Arnold?"

"Helga..." he whispered again, I felt the warmth go away, I opened up my eyes, but nothing was there, I grabbed my camera that I sat beside me, and took some pictures, but nothing was around me or his grave. I slowly stood back up, and walked around his grave, taking more pictures, but I still saw nothing in any of them. So, I got my EVP out of my pocket, and turned it on, flicked it to record and sat it down upon Arnold's grave, and walked away. I walked around th cemetery, taking photos until I saw a police car pull up

"whats going on here Ma'am?"

Usually I was not bothered by the police, I wonder whats going on with this tonight

"I am a Paranormal Investigator and I am taking some photos of the cemetery"

"Well, some people are complaining, we just had a call, you need to either leave or put your camera away"

"Will do Officer!"

"Thank-you ma'am, have a safe night" he said as he drove away, I shut off my camera and put it inside of my pocket, I almost forgot about my evp, so I walked over and grabbed it.

"oh well, might as well go see if I got anything on either of these" I said to myself as I got into my car. I arrived home, it was going on 8pm, I glanced at my watch while I was walking up the stairs to my apartment, I heard a noise come out of my neighbor Chance's apartment, he always had a habit of getting rowdy and loud women, which was annoying, especially at night time, he has been a good friend to me though, If I ever need anything he is always there for me. I could not wait to see if I caught anything, So I fired up my computer first thing when I walked inside and I started downloading my EVP file, it only OK about 5 minutes to download, and I downloaded my pictures right after wards.

I decided to play the EVP first, I did not hear anything for the first few minutes so I turned my volume up and walked into my kitchen to grab a soda, I popped it open and drank some down

"Help...Hel...ga" I heard this loud and clear from my EVP, I spit some of my drink out as I ran back out to my living room,

"Helga...I want life..."

"I want it ag...ain..."

"is this Arnold?" I asked myself

"Mom...the sword...she knows..." Sword, whats sword?

That was the last words on the EVP, I could not believe it, he actually spoke to me! he keeps saying about a sword, and he just said mom, hmmmmm, I wonder if his parents would know what this means, would they even speak to me about it, they still feel bad about what happened to him. I had to go and ask them as soon as possible though, I ran back outside, and to my car, I needed to know what was going on here and now.

"And just for a note, because I got a review on here saying I need to learn how to spell, well, I have a special thing on my computer that TELLS me when I make a grammar mistake, there are NO misspellings in this story, why? because I have gone back and corrected them? Maybe is someone else who needs to learn how to spell before you tell me too. I get all A's in school for grammar, reading and writing, so shut up and like it or lump it.  



	3. Chapter 3

OK, we ALL know I do not own Hey Arnold! If I did there would be a Jungle Movie. So thus, I do not own Hey Arnold!

It was 12am when I arrived at the old boarding house, I pulled up to the disintegrating sidewalk and shut off my engine. I Had brought my EVP with me so they could hear it for themselves, what Arnold had said. As I was opening my car door I could have swore I heard a deep voice speaking to the end of my car, but when I stood up outside there was no one there, things had officially gone strange. I held the small recording device in my hands as I walked up the old concrete steps to the boarding house door, an icy chill went through my bones as I knocked. The door opened slowly as I saw a glimpse of brown hair.

"Yawns" "Helga? What are you doing here so late?" Stella said as she pulled me inside by my arm

"well, I actually have a reason for coming out"

"what is it?" Stella said as she beckoned me to the kitchen, She pulled out a chair for me at the table

"Well" I said as I sat down "Its about...Arnold" Stella was getting a glass of water, she dropped the cup into the sink which shattered it.

"Arnold? But..He is gone"

"Not according to this EVP I have" I then held up the recording device as she spun around to see

"What do you mean?" I then put the evp down on the large and round wooden table

"I was out at Arnold's grave tonight, there was some odd things going on at my apartment so I decided to leave for a while, and I got a voice which sounds like Arnold's voice, saying something about a sword" I then pushed play on the EVP as Stella gracefully sat down in one of the wooden chairs beside me.

"Mom...she Knows...the Sword...Helga" His voice played in the EVP so softly, I saw a crystal clear tear drop from Stella's right eye as she leaned her elbow on the top of the table and put her hand underneath her chin

"I know what he is referring to, but there is no way any of us could ever get to it" Then pressed stop on the EVP

"what do you mean?" Stella sighed slowly then looked at me

"It is a revivation tool, it was used by the Green Eye's tribe to revive human beings" my jaw dropped as I could not believe what she had said

"Arnold wants to be alive again..." I turned my head away from her so she could not see my eyes starting to swell with tears for the one I had always loved.

"It would seem so, but..I don't think..." Stella hesitated

"what?" I said chocking back tears

"It is in San Lorenzo, sealed in underground crypt, it is guarded by the spirits and souls of the ancestors of the Green eye's tribe"

"Why did they seal inside of a crypt?"

"One of the best places for protection, La Sombra was going to use it to revive who the tribe called Maligno...which Is Spanish for Evil One"

"Who was he?"

"Maligno attempted to rule the Green eye's tribe, he tried disposing of anyone who disagreed with his way of dictating things in the village" Stella leaned her head towards the floor and put her hands between her knees

"Maligno was destroyed by a warrior who came to the village, Maligno tried having the warrior destroyed but failed twice, she was a brave person"

"SHE?" Stella then looked up at me and smiled

"Ahh, shocked? Her name was Helina, the green eyes drew pictures of her in the sand and on wooden slabs, she was quite beautiful..But that happened over one hundred years ago"

"How did She destroy Maligno?"

"He challenged her to a fight, he was a powerful sorcerer in his time so he thought he could beat her with magick, but she quickly took him down with the same sword that can be used to revival, it can also destroy evil...she Owned the sword but when she died she asked for it to be handed to the tribe and the tribe ONLY"

There was a small silence...

"So, about the sword...you Said there are spirits protecting it?"

"Yes, the ancestors of the green eye's tribe! Before we left San Lorenzo 9 years ago, The leader of the Tribe told us they were going to seal the Sword inside of the crypt because of La Sombra trying to revive Maligno so both of them could take over The Tribe and destroy us in the process...I Don't think anyone could get it out, the power of the gods are upon that crypt now...and The spirits"

"So, you don't think someone like me could get that sword?" Stella looked at me as if I were insane

"Oh Dear, Honestly...that Place is very strong and well...I Don't know if you would make it! Arnold would not want you to hurt yourself even to save his life" She said as she put her soft hand on my shoulder

"Yeah...I Guess" She then stood up and gave me a small but comforting hug, I then allowed the tears to roll down my face violently

"STELLA! I miss him SO Much!" I said as I quickly stood up and wrapped my arms around her, she was such a kind woman! She has always been like a mother to me since we arrived back home from The Jungle

"Helga, I miss him to! We all do! I am and was his mother, I had only known him such a small time...I Would have loved to know who he was and who he had become personally, from all he did for his friends and family and AM proud of him though"

I pulled back from her for a moment

"I love him still, looking back he didn't even seem like he was nine years old, he seemed like he was about 16" I said as I sniffled and swiped the tears from my eyes, Stella was crying too. My silver and diamond watch began to make a small sound, I let go of Stella's arm, my watch said it was almost 2am!

"Oh Stella, I have to leave, um... I have an appointment with a client tomorrow" She smiled then and lead me to the front door

"will you be OK getting home? Its so dark" I then turned to her whilst we were in front of the door and gave her one last hug

"I am a Ghost Hunter, trust me...I LIVE to be in the dark" I said with a smile, I then turned from her and headed towards the door, Stella walked towards the stairs heading up too the boarding rooms and Arnold's old room

"Good Night Helga, if you ever need anything else please stop by" Stella waved me a goodbye as I opened the door, I quickly waved back and walked outside. 


End file.
